psychopassfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Теппей Суго
Теппей Суго - Исполнитель Первого Подразделения Бюро Общественной Безопасности Министерства Благосостояния. Он был переведён из Второго Подразделения после исчезновения Мизуэ Шисуи и происшествия с баррикадами. До становления Исполнителем, он работал в порту на фабрике изготовления дронов, где Кирито Камуй проводил свою охоту за Доминаторами. Внешность Суго высокий, широкоплечий Исполнитель с короткими чёрными волосами и коричневыми глазами, которые подчёркиваются тёмными бровями. Его рабочая униформа состоит из чёрного костюма и белой рубашки с чёрным галстуком. Он часто носит пиджак расстёгнутым и накидывает сверху зелёное пальто с чёрной отделкой. В основном его одежда кажется немного большой для него. Личность Суго кажется относительно воспитанным и приятным мужчиной, но при этом полностью способным делать свою работу. Можно заметить, что он беспокоится о своих коллегах, например, когда Суго самоотверженно закрывает от удара Инспектора Шисуи и Исполнителя Акиру Яматою от взрыва, вызванного ловушкой, поставленной Акирой Китазавой, что стоит ему серьёзных ранений и почти что жизни. Его недостаток внимания к собственной безопасности может подпитываться чувством вины, которое возникает из-за случая, когда он по незнанию убил Инспектора Ризу Аоянаги. Общая Информация Проживание Префектура Токио, район Тиёда 2-я улица 1-Б Здание Бюро Общественной Безопасности Министерства Благосостояния, Следственный департамент, Второе Подразделение. Контактная информация Префектура Токио, район Бункё, Отова, 3-4 Масуми Суго (старшая сестра) Образование Март 2107 – Выпуск из Муниципальной Старшей Школы Даини Эдогавы Апрель 2107 – Поступление в Столичную Старшую Школу Накано в Токио, факультет Информационной Инженерии, Специализация в Коммуникации Март 2111 – Выпуск из Столичной Старшей Школы Накано в Токио, факультет Информационной Инженерии, Специализация в Коммуникации Карьера April 2111 – Entered Ministry of Defense; Assigned to Navy Drones Unit of National Borders Defense System November 2112 – Transferred to Drones Development Division of the same unit May 2113 – Resigned due to Psycho-Pass deterioration; Confined to Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center November 2113 – Released from Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center December 2113 – Assigned to Criminal Investigation Department, Division 2 as an Enforcer November 2114 – Transferred to Division 1 of Criminal Investigation Department Лицензии/Квалификации March 2113 – Obtained Driving License Type 1 for Regular Automobiles October 2111 – Obtained Special Driving License for Large-sized Military Drones of Ministry of Defense; Obtained Information Security Specialist License January 2112 – Obtained Driving License for Special Large-sized Automobiles March 2112 – Obtained Officer of Security and Management of A-grade Gunpowder Факты *Его Идентификационный номер в качестве Исполнителя - 00475-AESY-56982-2. *He is designated as Chips 1, as an Enforcer.Метатели камней *Он превосходен в каратэ и футболе. *Суго медитирует и тренируется в свободное время. *Он спит по шесть часов. *Однажды у него было соревнование, кто больше выпьет с исполнителем Яматоя. *Он напоминает Гамму из аниме и манги from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, потому что у них один и тот же дизайнер внешности. Based on the PSYCHO-PASS Official Profiling 2: * Birthplace Tokyo-to, Bunkyo-ku * Height 180cm * Weight 68.8kg * Eyesight Both eyes 2.0 * 5.0m running time 6.50 seconds * Sports that he is good at Karate, soccer * Hobbies/What he does in his spare time Muscle training, meditation * Favorite expression Clear and serene (as a polished mirror and still water) * Favorite item in his room A corner in Japanese style, with a real tatami laid out there * Favorite food Katsu-don (pork cutlet served on the top of a bowl of rice) * Disliked food Ikura-don (salted salmon roe served on the top of a bowl of rice) * Strength Military knowledge * Weakness He doesn’t keep in track with fashion trends * Desired item a new type of sandbag made of artificial muscles material * Sleeping hours 6 * Motto Indomitable perseverance * Favorite author Shiba Ryoutarou * Favorite book and the reason why he likes it 『坂の上の雲』/ Saka no Ue no Kumo/ Cloud (or Clouds) over the slope. He likes Akiyama brothers. * The impression he got of Division 1 He was surprised by the attitude of the Inspectors * A memory about Division 2 A drinking contest with Yamatoya Примечания Навигация en: Teppei Sugo Категория:Нуждается в дополнении Категория:Мужчины Категория:Аниме Персонажи Категория:Исполнители Категория:Персонажи